AGK Lemons
by monster646
Summary: A series of one shot lemons with the AGK cast.
1. Chapter 1

**Akame Ga Kiru is owned by Takahiro and Square Enix.**

 **Chapter 1: Akame x Green**

* * *

It had been a little over a year, but Akame had finally returned from her journey to the east. Her mission to find a cure to Murasame's poison was a complete success. The blood red marks that once adorned her limbs were completely faded, and the now 18-year-old girl could try to live her life as normal as possible.

Perhaps she should visit Najenda at the capital, or even Tatsumi out on the country. She could go to visit Kurome and Wave, but from her younger sister still suffering some of the withdraw symptoms, time was the key component in fixing her. Then, they could be proper sisters again.

But she was happy for Kurome. Her younger sister was acknowledging the error of her ways and lamented her time spent serving under the empire. Wave was a big help too, Akame was sure. He was a good man who truly cared for Kurome and wanted to see her better. As an older sister, Akame couldn't ask for anyone else she would trust with her sister. She could only consider herself as lucky if she found the kind of happiness Kurome had.

So with no clear objective in mind, Akame relished in the opportunity to just admire the beauty of the wilderness of the once corrupt empire. There was a rustling sound from the bushes behind here. From them leaped a lion type danger beast.

Akame narrowed her eyes and prepared to take the beast on using hand to hand combat. Without Murasame, it was either flee or fight; and she was hungry from her travels. Akame waited for the beast to make the first move, and as it pounced through the air straight toward her, a rope like an object shot out and wrapped itself around the beasts' neck strangling it and effectively killing it.

Out of the bushes stepped a young man her age with black hair and green eyes behind a pair of glasses. Akame's red eyes widened at the sight of him. She knew him. "Green?" She said, not sure if he was real or not.

Green saw her and his eyes widened like dinner plates. "A-Akame?" He stammered, clearly caught off guard by running into her.

A tense silence filled the air, both members of the Elite 7 trying to determine if the other was real. Akame took a tentative step forward and reached her hand out to poke Green on his cheek. He deadpanned at her test.

"It's really you." Akame could hardly believe it.

"Y-yeah," Green scratched the back of his head. "It's uh- been a long time, hasn't it?"

Akame nodded. "It has."

Another pause.

"So…" Green began. "What are you doing all the way out here? What happened to you after the revolution?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Akame countered.

"…Fair point," Green admitted. "Tell you what, I have a place not far from here. Nice little cottage really, quite out here. Why don't we take this danger beast back and cook something up? You still like meat, right?"

Akame's mouth watered at the thought. "Yes. Meat is good."

Green used Sidewinder to drag the carcass back to the cottage and the two of them began to carve it up for dinner. After they finished eating, or in Akame's case, inhaling, they got to talking.

"So how are you-?" Both asked at the same time. "Sorry." They both apologized.

"Why don't you go first?" Green offered. Akame nodded.

"How are you still alive?" She asked. "I thought all members of the Elite 7 either died or were filled off."

"They were," Green admitted solemnly. "Pony, Tsusuki, you know how it goes."

"But not you?" Akame asked, a bit suspicious.

"No. I left." Green confessed much to Akame's surprise.

"You mean you-?"

"Deserted the empire, yeah," Green confirmed.

"Why?" Akame was compelled to ask.

"Well…" Green looked flushed and bashful. "Because… of you I suppose." Akame's eyes widened as she listened to Green's tale. "After you left, it hit us all pretty hard. After a few months, I just began to question what I was even doing. I didn't have an answer. The empire was corrupt, I saw that. So, I faked my own death and went to the revolutionary army. They didn't trust me at first given my back-story, but when I offered them some inside Intel, they became more open to the idea. Since then I've been working in their intelligence field and moved out here after the final battle."

"Hm." Akame mulled the information over. She came to tell him of her journey in Night Raid, and of setting sail to the east before making her return.

"And I thought my life was strange," Green mumbled. "Oh! Since you don't have Gozuki's teigu anymore- wait here!" Green went into one of the rooms and came back with a chest of some kind. He opened it, and her eyes caught sight of what was inside.

She reached in and pulled out her old shingu. "How long?" She asked as she held the blade.

"Since you left," Green said sheepishly. "Just a way of remembering I guess. Same with this." He pulled out a model boat and handed it to her. "You made it, remember?"

"You showed me how" Akame recalled.

"Yeah, I figured if I ever ran into you again, I'd be able to give it to you. To keep this time."

Akame felt a heat rising in her chest. _What is this feeling? Nostalgia? No. This is different, much different._ She felt herself blushing. _Could it be…?_

"I know it probably doesn't mean much now," Green continued talking, "but I guess I'm just a sentimental guy. I guess you already know that considering I- um, confessed my feelings to you back then." The memory of the girls and she overhearing a conversation between Green and the other guys in the hot spring. Green had confessed to them as well when he didn't think anyone else was around. He meant what he said.

"But I understood, you had your sister to look out for and-," Akame got up from her seat and to where Green sat across the table. "Akame, what's wrong-?" Green was cut off as Akame grabbed him by the shirt and brought their lips crashing together.

Her first kiss. It was happening, here and now with Green; and if his star struck expression was anything to go by, it was his first as well. Having no idea what to do next, Akame broke apart their embrace.

"I'm sorry," she apologized while blushing the shade of her eyes. "That was rash of me and-," this time Green cut her off as he kissed her back; this time with more passion. One of his hands found its way to the small of her back, and the other the back of her neck. He pulled her closer to himself. After Akame got over her initial shock, she eased into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Their kiss deepened.

 _Holy shit!_ Green thought. _I'm kissing Akame. I'm actually kissing the girl that I love!_ The blood began to leave Green's brain as it traveled south. With Akame's body pressed so close to him the way it was, she let out a small gasp ending the kiss as she felt his manhood harden in his pants against her exposed thigh. _Damn mini skirt!_ Green internally cursed. _Now I've made it all weird for her!_

Akame looked down at the noticeable bulge in his pants with a confused expression. She reached out a hand and touched it. Even though he was still fully clothed, Green blushed at the action. "A-Akame?!"

"Sorry," Akame apologized. "I was curious."

"T-that's alright," Green assured her. "If you're that curious, why not take this to my bedroom?" He regretted it as soon as he said it. _Where the hell did that come from?! Why'd I have to say anything?!_

"Okay," Akame said with a shy smile and a blush."

"Wait- what?!" Green questioned.

Akame cupped his face. "You're a good man, Green. I'm sorry I never saw you as anything other than a comrade in the past. But with the war over, and my sister in care, I want to know what it's like to be happy too."

"Akame," Green said, stunned by her confession.

"I know it sounds selfish of me to say that, but I meant what I said about-," Green silenced her with a kiss once more. This time he decided to experiment, he used his tongue to part Akame's oh so soft lips.

"Mff!" Akame moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth, slithering in and wrestling with hers. Akame caught on fast and began to do the same. They separated for a minute to catch their breath and made their way into Green's room. They engaged in another lip lock as they both undressed down to their underwear,

Green threw off his shirt to reveal his slim yet toned body, a sight Akame seemed more than satisfied with. Akame herself stripped down to her red bra and panties, a sight that almost caused Green to nosebleed.

Lying down on the bed, Green allowed Akame to straddle his hips as she leaned down to kiss him once more. One of her hands reached behind her to undue her bra. As she tossed the clothing aside her arms worked on instinct and covered her chest in a sudden embarrassment.

"It's okay," Green assured her. "You know I think you're cute no matter what."

Akame blushed. "T-thank you, Green." She moved her hands away from her chest.

 _Oh man,_ Green thought, transfixed by the sight before him. _Did Akame always have that chest?_ Her breasts were a good C-cup size, and Green was mesmerized by the pale orbs so close to his face.

"You- you can touch them, if you want," Akame told him.

Green reached out his hands and traced the outline of her boobs, starting at her armpits. She had nice armpits. He moved his hands to cup each breast and gave an experimental squeeze. "Ah!" Akame moaned. It did not sound painful, however.

He continued to gently run his fingers along her boobs, occasionally running his thumb across her nipples, which reacted and became hard at his touch. Feeling a rush of confidence at the reaction he was getting out of his long time crush, Green cupped her right breast and sat up some so he could kiss it at her nipple.

"G-Green!" Akame moaned. "Th-that's…"

"S-sorry," Green apologized. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"N-no," Akame told him. "It felt- it felt kind of good."

"Really?" Green asked, surprised he was able to turn Akame on like this. She nodded bashfully.

"Green," Akame looked him dead in the eyes. Her red orbs meeting his green ones. "I'm ready."

Green swallowed a noticeable lump in his throat at her words. Akame grabbed one of his hands and moved it alongside hers to her panties. Together, they slid them off and Green caught sight of her wet entrance. If he thought her breasts were something, he almost exploded at seeing her exposed womanhood.

"Are you going to- take yours off?" Akame asked him, eyeing the more than noticeable bulge in his underwear.

"Oh, ah- right," Green said, not wanting to keep Akame waiting. Akame sat up just enough so Green could slide his underwear off, freeing his near eight-inch rock hard manhood.

Akame eyed it, making him feel a little uneasy. "It's big," she told him.

"Really?" Green asked. He had never been with a woman before, so for one to say that it must be a good thing, right?

"I don't know, I've never seen another one," Akame casually said. "It just looks big." Green just nodded.

Straddling his waist once more, Akame grabbed he shaft of Green's penis, an action that sent shivers all along the young man's spine. She positioned it at her entrance and slowly began to impale herself on it. As she continued to ease herself down at a slow pace, his penis reached an obstruction of sorts. Closing her eyes, Akame sake down lower and Green's penis broke her hymen, claiming her virginity.

"Ahh!" Akame moaned in slight pain, she stopped so she could adjust to this new sensation.

"Akame?" Green asked, fighting back every urge to fully sheath every inch of himself in her. But he saw she was in pain, so he moved one of his hands to the small of her back and began to rub it in gentle circles to put her at ease. Blood flowed from between her legs and down his shaft. _I just took her virginity, and she just took mine,_ Green realized. After about a minute, Akame's face went from being one of pain to one of content.

"Okay," she said, "I think I'm good." She lowered herself until Green's penis was fully inside of her and they were fully connected at the hips. Both of them felt their heart rates accelerate as they stared into each other's eyes. Akame experimentally rolled her hips, and Green felt Akame's tight walls practically gripping his manhood as she moved.

Akame started off slow before picking up the pace. She threw her head back in pleasure as she rode him like a cowgirl. "Oh, oh, it feels so… good."

Green, not wanting Akame to be doing all the work, thrust his hips up plunging his manhood deeper into Akame and eliciting a deep moan from the red-eyed girl. They continued this rhythm in sync, and Green reached his hands up to Akame's now bouncing breasts and began to fondle them.

 _Holy shit, this is actually happening!_ Green could scarcely believe it. _I'm having sex with Akame!_

Akame really began to pick up the pace of riding Green's dick, when he spoke, "Akame?"

"Yes~?" She said in a surprisingly sensual tone.

"Do you think you could do what you're doing, but in reverse?" Green asked, wanting to switch things up a little. Akame thought it over and nodded. She separated from his cock, turned around on his lap so her back was to him, and impaled herself yet again on his large rod.

This time Green was the first to begin thrusting, catching Akame a bit by surprise. As Akame moved to meet his thrusts, Green couldn't help but be captivated by her beauty. Her raven black hair flowed down her back like a dark waterfall, and her ass was just as fine as her breasts. To him, Akame was beauty incarnate.

Green sat up a little to kiss the back of Akame's neck. "Mmm," she almost purred. Both of Green's hands now gripped Akame's waist, as he pulled forward and she went back, Green's penis penetrated deeper than he had ever before. He could almost feel the head of his cock making contact with another barrier inside of his now lover.

 _He's hitting my cervix!_ Akame realized as Green fucked her deeper than before. She was further caught off guard when one of his hands snaked its way around front to where they were connected and began to massage her clit. "Nnghh!" Akame moaned, blushing furiously.

Green further surprised her when his other hand moved away from her hip to, _Slap!_ Give her a spanking on her ass. "Nng!" Akame yelped as she turned her head to see Green giving her a confident smile. It turned her on so much, that she leaned back to give him a lengthy kiss. Their tongues once again clashing with one another.

Both of them began to pick up their pace, and each quickly realized they were not going to last that much longer. Green could feel a tightening feeling from his balls that was working its way up to his shaft which was buried in Akame; who also began to experience a warm sensation in her loins as her inner walls began to contract and milk Green's cock for all it was worth.

"Akame!" Green called her name. "I-I think I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!" Akame said, reaching her limits. Green made a move to pull out of her pussy. But Akame craned her neck to look him in the eye. "It's fine. I want you to cum inside."

Her desire nearly had Green explode right there. "A-are you sure? I'm not wearing anything. Are you on something?"

Akame shook her head. "No."

"But, you could get pregnant," Green pointed out.

"I know," Akame said, blushing a great deal. "But so long as it's with you, it's fine."

Her confession spurred Green further than he thought, he gripped her hips once more and picked up his pace of fucking her pussy. "G-Green! Oh my god, yes, Green!" Akame moaned, as her walls contracted for a final time before she felt her sexual juices release. "GREEN!" Akame experienced her first orgasm.

"Akame!" Green could feel his release coming fast. "I-I love you! And I want to have a family with you!" He had no idea if that was a lame thing to say, but it sent him over the edge as his thick, hot, and capable semen shot out of him, painting the inside of Akame's inner walls white as he climaxed just at her cervix.

Both exhausted, they collapsed onto his bed where they laid in a spooning position. Akame turned her head to face Green. "Did you mean what you said?" She asked.

"Every word," Green replied with no hesitation. "I love you Akame, I always have."

She smiled. "I love you too, Green. I just wished I'd known earlier." She gave him a passionate kiss before they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Both of their hands resting on Akame's stomach, where Green's seed swam inside of her looking to make new life might one day grow from two people raised to kill.

* * *

So that's it for chapter 1. What did you think of Akame and Green? Could a baby be in their future? Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akame Ga Kiru is owned by Takahiro and Square Enix**

 **Chapter 2: Akame x Esdeath (As requested)**

* * *

 _Sigh._ "So bored," Esdeath rested her head in her palm. She sat in her private dining room within the Imperial Palace, her faithful subordinate, Liver, dined with her.

"Was the dish not cooked to your liking, General?" Liver asked. "I could have the cook brought to the torture chambers for you."

"No," she answered. "The food was fine, I was just thinking."

"About your armies' latest conquest?" Liver questioned. "The Emperor plans to reward you greatly for it."

"Of course he does. I do believe I slaughtered over two thousand this time around." Esdeath smiled warmly. "What fun. It's a bore that it had to end. When I'm not in battle I get all pent up. I need something to hold me over until the next battle."

"The torture chambers are overflowing, General," Liver was quick to offer.

"Hmm, no. I've grown used to the sound of their screams. I've actually been interested in hearing a different kind of scream. Tell me, Liver, have you ever been in love?"

The older man's eyes widened slightly. "Well… back in my heyday, I had someone very important to me."

"And were you intimate with this person?"

"Well, yes. Is that what you are referring to General? You wish to find love?"

"Eventually," she answered. "I have all the requirements for what I want in a man. He must be from outside the capital, he must be strong and full of potential, he must be younger than me so I may dominate him further."

"Hm, quite specific," Liver quipped.

"Yes, I just wish to know the ways of love before we meet, perhaps find someone to practice on."

Liver pondered for a moment. "I believe I might have a solution." He disappeared for a moment before returning with a folder. He opened it for her to reveal pictures of seven individuals. "These are the Elite 7. A handpicked group of assassins, sworn to serve the empire and those in charge. Perhaps you can test your preferences with one of them, I doubt any of them would say no to you, General."

"Them or their commander?"

"Either or."

Esdeath smiled as she looked through the pictures. It looked like most of them met her requirements. Each was from outside the capital, they were strong to be the elite, and they were all a few years younger than herself. She looked at the three guys and wasn't too impressed with their smiles, something didn't fit them in her eyes, it was like they were lacking… and then she came across the last picture of a girl.

She had long black hair and red eyes. Her name read: Akame. She wasn't smiling in her picture, but her eyes held a sense of naivety. Esdeath found herself staring at the picture. She was not a lesbian by any means, but this Akame was standing out to her for her seeming naivety, so Esdeath was open to experimenting, just to test her own waters.

"Her," Esdeath pointed at the picture of Akame.

Hours later Esdeath heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." She already knew who it was.

"General Esdeath?" Akame asked as she stepped into the room. "I heard you had asked for me."

"Yes. Close the door behind you." Esdeath eyed Akame as she turned around; Akame's skirt was short enough for Esdeath to see the backside of her petite, but modest form. "I've asked you here to assess a few qualities about myself. After we're done here I believe I'll know for certain my strongest skills in this new art."

Akame bowed. "What do you require of me, General?"

"Firstly, call me Esdeath for our session today. Secondly," Esdeath smiled. "Help me undress." Akame blinked a few times in confusion, before unbuttoning Esdeath's jacket and unbuckling her belt. "Take them off of me." Akame complied, and Esdeath was left standing in just her bra, panties and boots.

She sat down on her bed. "Now the boots." Akame began to pull them off. "Slowly," Esdeath ordered. Slowly, Akame pulled off her boots and Esdeath wiggled her toes. "That feels lovely. Now, lick them."

"General-?" Akame began.

"Call me Esdeath," she cut Akame off. "And I did not stutter. I want you to lick my feet. And that is an order." Akame must have felt the temperature drop as she hesitantly put one of Esdeath's toes in her mouth and began to suck.

"Hmmm," Esdeah hummed as Akame rolled her tongue between her toes. "Very nice. You have quite the magic tongue, Akame." The red-eyed girl moved over to Esdeath's other foot and began the process again, rolling her tongue around each and every toe and trailing it to her heel.

"Stop," Esdeath commanded, and Akame stood up, a bit of spittle on her mouth and her face the color of her eyes. "Come here." Taking a step forward, Akame was caught off guard when Esdeath grabbed her by her collar and pulled her in for a sudden kiss.

Esdeath tried to be gentle at first but realized that she preferred to be a bit rougher with it. Using her tongue, Esdeath parted Akame's soft lips and invaded her mouth. Her tongue flicked Akame's to signal the other girl to tongue wrestle with her.

"Mmff!" Akame muffled cried, caught off guard by the act. Her red eyes met Esdeath's blue one's and they conveyed a simple meaning: Play along with this or else.

Sensing no other option, Akame moved her tongue to poke at Esdeath's and the two soon began a tongue war, with Esdeath playing for victory. "Ah!" Esdeath moaned slightly as she broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva connecting their tongues. "Such an experience!"

Akame meanwhile stood stock still, too innocent to fully comprehend what was going on. And Esdeath found that cute as hell. The expression on Akame's face was beginning to get her heart racing and her loins aching, and it was all because of that innocent expression. She grabbed Akame and threw her down on her bed and quickly straddled her hips, pinning her.

"Now," Esdeath smiled playfully, "we can really begin to enjoy the pleasure that is to come."

"What do you mean?" Akame asked, oh so innocently. Esdeath found it cute once more.

"This." Esdeath grabbed Akame's wrists and moved them above her head to the bed frame and froze them in place. She found the idea of cutting off any escape attempt thrilling! With Akame's hands bound, Esdeath proceeded to snake a hand up Akame's skirt, much to the girl's surprise.

"Gener-!"

Esdeath pinched Akame's lips. "Call. Me. Esdeath." For that, Esdeath used her hand to pinch Akame's clit from outside her panties.

"Nngh!" Akame squealed, her eyes squeezing shut.

"You know it's a bit unfair for me to be the only one in a state of undress," Esdeath noted the still fully clothed Akame. "Allow me to fix that." A frozen dagger materialized in her hand, and with a precise cut, Akame's outfit fell to pieces, leaving both girls in their underwear. "Better. Now, where was I?"

Esdeath pulled Akame's panties down her legs and tossed them aside. Peeking down Esdeath admired Akame's lady-flower. It looked warm and inviting and even seemed a bit wet. She would have to remember that, bondage might be the way to go. Esdeath pinched her clit again, earning another squeal from Akame.

"You sure are sensitive down here," Esdeath noted. "What about here?" Using two fingers Esdeath parted Akame's folds and inserted them into her pussy.

"Mmmmnnngh!" Akame let out a low moan. Seeing the pleasure Akame was getting from it, Esdeath inserted two more fingers and began to move them in and out. " Oooohhh! Mnnnn!" Akame moaned further.

"Yes, very sensitive indeed. What about here?" Esdeath unhooked Akame's bra and tossed it aside as well. Akame's breasts were nowhere near as big as her own, but that did not mean they were small. They were a decent C-cup, with signs that they would become a full C if not a small D in a year or two any man would consider himself lucky to lay eyes on them. Akame's breasts jiggled ever so slightly with ever breath she was taking. "An excellent size for you." Esdeath used her other hand to grope one of Akame's breasts.

"Aaaahhh!" Akame was further stimulated when Esdeath pinched her nipples, and kissed them when erected, the pleasure almost sending her over the edge.

"The pleasure is taking over you, good," said Esdeath as she too discarded her bra and panties. "I want to experience some myself." Esdeath raised her hips and hooked her left leg around Akame's right and lowered herself down until both of their nether regions were touching.

"Nnghaa!" Both girls hissed and moaned in pleasure. Taking the first move, Esdeath rolled her hips, both of their folds rubbed against each other to increase the pleasure they were feeling.

Leaning forward, Esdeath presented her extremely large bust to Akame. "Pleasure them." With her hands still bound by ice, Akame was forced to use her mouth to lick and suck at the other woman's large fleshy mounds. "Y-yes! Just like that!" Esdeath cried in pleasure. To further increase both of their pleasure, Esdeath brought a hand down to where their mounds continued to rub against one another and began to massage both of them at once.

"I- I feel something hot!" Akame said as Esdeath kept massaging both of their clits. "I'm about to-to cum!"

Esdeath looked down at the other girl. "Say my name when you do." It wasn't a suggestion.

"ESDEATH!" Akame shouted as her inner walls contracted and a flow of juices poured out of her pussy, and coating Esdeath's fingers and folds in the fluid. Akame flew her head back and began panting after her orgasm.

Esdeath sat up and moved her lower half up towards Akame's head. "Cute. But we're not finished until I'm finished!" Esdeath lowered her pussy down to Akame's face. "I recall you have a gift with your tongue. Use it."

A sudden burst of pleasure flared up in Esdeath's loins as Akame's tongue brushed along her clit and then parted her folds to lick inside of her. Esdeath gripped the bedpost as pleasure overcame her and she moved her hips as Akame ate her out at her pussy. That red-eyed girl could work magic with her tongue.

Her tongue worked without rhyme or reason, but Akame was still able to hit all of her pleasure spots around her clitoris and inside her pussy's now wet entrance. "T-that's it! Just like that!" Esdeath continued to roll her hips, but Akame didn't slow down with her licking. Biting her bottom lip, Esdeath could take it no more.

"Nnaaaghhhhh!" Esdeath's inner walls constricted and her sexual juices poured out of her and were licked up by Akame. Both girls were left panting and sweating.

"Well," Esdeath began, she stood up and freed Akame from her bondage and began to dress, and tossed a spare outfit to the red-eyed girl. "That was an experience I won't soon forget. I thank you for your time, and bit you farewell."

Akame seemed a bit confused, but she dressed and left the room with a bow of her head. Esdeath smiled as she put on her cap. Her experience with Akame had been an enlightening one. She had discovered more about her own sexual desires but above all, she knew what she was missing from her list of requirements: her lover must have a smile that conveyed innocence.

* * *

So that's chapter 2. This one was a request, and I wanted to let you all know what lemons are going to be featured in this.

Next is Tatsumi x Sayo (As requested)

Then Tatsumi x Akame x Chelsea (As requested)

Later Akame x Leone

After Lubbock x Seryu

Then Tatsumi x Akame and Wave x Kurome

And after this is finished I plan on having a story with Tatsumi x all the girls. I know there are a few like that already but this one will be less story based and just lemons.


End file.
